PacMan the PikminSitter!
by Mario013
Summary: Having no other option, Olimar put Pac-Man as his Pikmin's caretaker while he goes on a meeting. Can Pac-Man do his best not to eat the vegetable creatures, or will the Pikmin give the giant mouth some troubles of his own? Includes characters from Super Smash Bros. Brawl.


I** do not own Nintendo's Pikmin and Namco's Pac-Man. If I did then this story would be a mini-movie.**

**Mario013 proudly presents...**

***_pauses for effect*_**

_**PAC-MAN THE PIKMIN SITTER!**_

**DON, DON, DON!**

**Part 1: The quest for a sitter!**

One day in Nintendo York City...

"Where is it? Where's my tie?" asked a small miniture man who apperantley wore a space suit, since he couldn't breathe air, named Olimar,"I can't go to the _Nintendo_ Heroes meeting unless I have my tie!"

Suddenly a small, red vegetable-like creature, called a Pikmin, walk to Olimar and held up a small black tie.

"Aw, thank you, Steve."said Olimar as he took the tie from the Pikmin and tied it around his neck,"Now, I must go to the meeting!"

All of Olimar's Pikmin, red ones, blue ones, yellow ones, etc. waved good-bye to Olimar as he walked outside the door of his house. As he walked on the sidewalk Olimar thought for a moment that he had forgotten something. He stopped and check himself. He had his shoes, his tie, his space suit (of course), his naturally good looks, and even remembered to leave the Pikmin with a Pikminsitter.

Wait. He _did _forget something! He forgot to leave the Pikmin with a _Pikmin sitter!_ He ran back to his house, opened the door and said to his Pikmin,"Quick, follow me so we can find yall' a sitter!"

At first, the Pikmin didn't follow, because they certainly didn't want to have a _sitter._

Olimar noticed this and said,"I mean a _caretaker!"_

Now the Pikmin joyously followed Olimar as he went to the first person he thought of. As they followed many of them, including Steve the Pikmin, thought, _Wow, no one but Olimar has taken' care of us!_

The first person Olimar thought of was Luigi, Mario's younger brother. As soon as he got to Luigi's mansion Olimar knocked on the door. Luigi opened the door and said,"Yes?"

"Yes, you'll do it?" asked Olimar excitedly.

"No, I mean yes as in hello!"

"Oh, that's funny. Never thought yes could mean hello as well. Anyway, would you care to Pikmin sit for a while?" Suddenly Olimar noticed that Luigi was wearing a black tuxedo and had his hair nicely combed.

"Oh, sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I-I am going on a date w-with Daisy i-in a minute,"answered Luigi nervously.

"Oh, that's a bummer," Olimar was really upset,"Well, I'll just ask the Ice climbers if they'll do it. See you later!"

"See you!"

Now Olimar had to find a Pikminsitter somewhere else. He sure hope that the Eskimos Popo and Nana would do it.

_**At the Ice Climber's cabin near a mountin...**_

"Ah, we finally made it, my faithful Pikmin!"Olimar said to his Pikmin. The Pikmin were half-way covered up with the snow that surrounded the Eskimo's cabin. They were shivering so hard that the snow underneath Olimar's feet was rumbling.

Olimar knock on the door of the eskimo's cabin. The two eskimos, Popo and Nana, answered the door.

"Yes!"said Olimar. Steve facepalmed while the other Pikmin giggled.

"Um, what's up?"said Popo who was wearing his blue Eskimo clothes as he usually does.

"Um, your chandelier?"asked Olimar.

"No, silly!"said Nana who wore her pink Eskimo clothes as usual,"He means hello!"

"Now there's another word for hello! This is strange...Anyways, will you care to sit-"

The Pikmin stepped back as Olimar said "sit."

"I mean,"Olimar corrected himself,"_t____ake_ care of my Pikmin while I'm at the meeting?"

"Sorry,"answered Popo.

"But we're going to the meeting as well,"said Nana.

"Oh, okay, I guess,"Olimar said, disappointed. He and his Pikmin came all that way for nothing.

As he and his Pikmin walked away Olimar said,"Well, next person!"

_**Some random place...**_

"Please, Sonic, you have to help me!"pleaded Olimar to Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wish I could, but I have to go to the _Sega_ Heroes Meeting!"answered the blue hedgehog.

"Ugh,"said Olimar.

_**Another random place...**_

"C'mon, Mega Man!"Olimar tried to persuade Mega Man,"You're not going to a meeting!"

"Actually,"said the blue-colored armored Mega Man,"I'm going to a _Capcom_ Heroes meeting!"

"Argh!"yelled Olimar and stomped off while his Pikmin did the same.

"I was going to say that it's tomorrow!"yelled Mega Man though Olimar didn't hear.

**_Another_ _random place...dangerous..._**

"So you say that you need help take care of some Pikmin, eh?"asked Master Chief.

"Yeah, you know what? You seem busy, so I'm gonna go...right now!"exclaimed Olimar as he and his Pikmin ran away.

_**Later...**_

"I've tried Rayman, I've tried Spyro the dragon, and I even tried Wario, even though he's a complete nerd!"Olimar said to himself,"Is there _anyone_ who could Pikminsit- I mean, take of my Pikmin while I'm at the meeting?"

Olimar looked at a clock tower down the street and sighed. The time read 10:55.

Olimar sighed again, then suddenly said,"HOLY COW, IT'S TEN FIFTY FIVE! I HAVE TO BE THERE BY ELEVEN!"

Just then a large yellow ball-shaped man with a big mouth and blue eyes with red gloves on his hands and red boots on his feet came walking cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Pac-Man,"said Olimar gloomily.

"Hi ya' Olimar!" Pac-Man said gleefully,"Whach-ya doin'?"

"Now hiyah is another word for hello?"

"I...guess so?"said Pac-Man,"Why are you so gloomy?"

"I can't find a caretaker for my Pikmin."

"M-hm."said Pac-Man not really concerned.

"I mean I tried everything to persuade them! Free food, free television, free Wi-Fi, and even offered them _**fifty** **dollars!"**_

"Uh-huh...wait, **_fifty dollars?"_**

"Yes, fifty dollars, but no one would do it-"

"I'll do it!"exclaimed Pac-Man rubbing his hands together.

"Y-you'll do it?"asked Olimar, puzzled. Pac-Man usually doesn't like responsibilities.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" said Pac-Man nodding his head. He'll do _anything _for fifty follars or more!

"Well,"Olimar looked at the clock. It was 10:57!

"Alright, alright!"said Olimar franticly,"Here's my key to my house! The Pikmin will be no trouble at all! Pikmin, listen to Captain Pac-Man, please! I've gotta go!" And with that said Olimar ran off to go to the meeting.

Pac-Man and the Pikmin watched him disappear out of sight, then Pac-Man looked over to the Pikmin and said,"Alright, _Panmen_! Let's go to Olimar's house!"

As he and the plant creatures went to Olimar's house the Pikmin thought, _Captain Olimar choose the _ugliest _caretaker of all!_

_Fifty dollars? Sweet! _thought Pac-Man, _Fifty dollars just to take care of some plant creatures! Piece of cherry!_

_**At the Nintendo Heroes meeting...**_

Olimar got there two minutes late and gasped,"I-I'm h-heeaarr! Yes, what's up and hiyah!"

"Aw, good. Take a seat, Olimar."said the council of the meeting, Shigeru Miyamoto.

Olimar sat by the female bounty hunter Samus Aran and Starfox leader Fox McCloud. Olimar looked around and saw the Mushroom Kingdom hero Mario, F-Zero bounty hunter and racer Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers Popo and Nana, Skyworld hero angel Pit, Hero of Time Link and Princess of Hyrule Zelda, Earthbound child Ness, Pokemon Pikachu and jungle ape Donkey Kong.

Suddenly Olimar remembered something. _I forgot to warn Pac-Man about.. oh, well. Hopefully Pac-Man won't find it!_

**That ends the first part of _Pac-Man the Pikminsitter! _Next part will come soon!**


End file.
